mahousenseinegimafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clayton Stone
is a mage. He was assigned to be a businessman for his mage training. He is the CEO of Stone Inc., which he also founded in Tokyo, Japan. Appearance Clayton has semi-long brown hair and brown eyes. As a businessman, he is usually seen with a stern look on his face. Whenever he is not working, Clayton has a friendly face and is always smiling. As a businessman, Clayton wears suits on the job. The suits are usually completely black with a white dress shirt and red tie. He also wears a pair of black dress shoes. Outside of his job, Clayton usually wears a pair of black jeans with a dress shirt of any colour. Over his dress shirt is a light jacket. He sometimes wears a tie but leaves it hanging instead of tightening it. Clayton wears a pair of converse shoes. Personality Clayton has two personalities. His work personality and his casual personality. During work, Clayton is very serious, yet calm at the same time. He is very dilligent with his work. Clayton is very efficient and always plans things ahead to make sure that his work is completed quickly and efficiently. He has an intimidating and respectful aura about him, co-workers usually fear and respect him at the same time when they listen to him talk in meetings or sees him listening and gazing at the them talking. Even when Clayton walks past by co-workers, they get watch fearfully and respectfully. Outside of work, Clayton is no longer serious or boring. He becomes outgoing and shows emotions. Clayton no longer holds back his politeness. He talks rather loudly and a bit without proper grammar. Clayton loves to hang out with his friends. He tells a lot of jokes and laughs a lot. Clayton has a close bond with his friends and would not forgive anyone who hurts them. Biography Clayton was born in Mundus Magicus. He lived there until the age of 3. His parents, Karl and Rosaline moved to Earth, bringing Clayton with them. They moved to Canada. When Clayton turned 6, the famly went on a camping trip with a close family friend, Gregory Smith and his family. Clayton saw his father and his father's friend had a little spar and was amazed by their magic. He decided to become a mage too. Greg told Clayton about Wilson's Magic School where his daughter (of the same age) is attending. Clayton got enrolled into Wilson's Magic School and quickly got aquainted with Greg's daughter, Bella Smith. At the age of 10, Clayton and Bella graduated and got assigned a job for their mage training. Clayton was assigned to be a businessman. He worked in small businesses, learning everything he can about businesses until he was 18. Clayton went on and founded Stone Inc. in Tokyo, Japan. Stone Inc. quickly expanded towards other major countries around the world. The company became one of the top companies worldwide during the span of 3 years. Despite working in businesses for 11 years of his life, Clayton has never stopped his magic and combat training. He has created dozens of powerful spells and even took up the martial art, Muay Boran. With a high position in the business world, Clayton can work any hours he wants. He frequently goes on vacation in Mundus Magicus and doesn't come back to Earth for a couple of months unless it was urgent. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Clayton is considered a genius with magic. Throughout his entire time at Wilson's Magic School, Clayton has mastered any spell taught to him simply by looking at it and following along at the same time. Clayton masters any spells immediately. He has an affinity for fire and earth, also to darkness. Clayton saw Takamichi used Kanka once and immediately learned how to use it by watching him. He uses earth magic in a strange way. Rather than attacking or defending with earth magic, Clayton uses it as a weapon and armour. By combining Kanka and his fire magic, Clayton creates a deadly combination. Spells/Techniques "Ignis et terrae factus est mihi manus!" means "Fire and Earth, become my hands!". It is Clayton's activation keyword. Abilities Spells *'Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat' (Practe Bigi Nar Ignite): The first spell that Clayton learned. It simply makes a small fire from a wand. *'Sagitta Magica Series Ignis' (Magic Arrow, Series of Fire): A spell that Clayton uses to shoot a number of fire arrows. *'Sagitta Magica Series Harena '(Magic Arrow, Series of Sand): A spell that Clayton uses to shoot a number of sand arrows. *'Sagitta Magica Series Ishi '(Magic Arrow, Series of Stone): A spell that Clayton uses to shoot a number of stone arrows. *'Cura '(Cure): A basic spell that Clayton uses to heal minor wounds. *'Dispelsatio: '''A basic spell that Clayton uses to dispell weak spells. He rarely uses it in tough battles. *'Reflexio: A basic spell that Clayton uses as anti-physical protective magic. He uses it to reflect weak spells. Clayton rarely uses it in tough battles. *'Illusion Breaker: '''A spell that Clayton uses to break illusion spells. Custom Spells * : * : * : * : * : * : Non-magical Techniques * : Clayton uses this technique to instanly move from one spot to another. If Clayton goes fast enough, he is able to create bunshins. Clayton can go fast enough to break the sound barrier with little effort. * : Same as Shundo, except able to perform it in mid-air. Relationships Karl Stone Karl is Clayton's father. Rosaline Karma Rosaline is Clayton's mother. Rosalind Karma Rosalind is Clayton's grandmother. Gregory Smith Greg is one of Karl's closest friends. He has a good relationship with Clayton. Greg and Karl were the 2 people who has inspired Clayton to become a mage. Bella Smith Bella is Greg's daughter. She is Clayton's very first friend on Earth. They have been best friends since they both were 6 years old. The two attended the same magic school and were always together. Many people have suspected them to be dating. Pactios #Bella Smith Gallery Clayton work.jpg|Clayton during his work meetings.|link=Clayton Stone Clayton casual.jpg|Clayton outside of his work.|link=Clayton Stone Trivia Category:Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mage